Violet's storyCharmed, Ghost Whisperer, and NCIS
by Luna Leone
Summary: an adventure begins. A young woman with violet eyes. about to discover who she is and whom she is ment to be. along the way she she will meet many more friends incuding Prue Halliwell, Melinda Gordan, and Abby Sciuto. whant to know more. than read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BAM!! BAM!! my father was shot dead when I was just 9 years old. Thou my mother got away, I never saw her again. Still, I can remember it as if it was just yesterday, even though it's been seven years since then. I sigh. You'd think the pain would have gone away by now, but the truth is, it never really goes away. Ever since then it's been hard for me to fit in. Just because I have violet eyes doesn't mean I'm a freak. Does it?

My eye color is both a gift and a curse. I remember my mother telling me "your eyes can be a curse, but only if you let it be. They are also a gift, even though you will often be treated like an outsider. You will experience something no one else can" I often come here to think. The sea breeze bushes gently against my skin. The soft sand beneath my feet, this is the place that relaxes me.

"Violet it's time to go" Jenny said. That was Jenny Shepperd she adopted me when I was 10. She's also the director of NCIS. It's short for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. "Come on Silver" She's my Siberian husky. "we heading for the Naval base"

"Yes. By the way, how was school today?"

"It was fine, _I guess_." I cant wait to get there. My favorite place at NCIS is Abby's lab, it's usually fun there. Abby Sciuto is one of my best friends. She's loyal, kind, smart(basically a genius), and really fun. Silver likes her too, oh I almost forgot Abby is also a forensic scientist. You can't tell she's a forensic scientist by looking at her, she's a total goth.

"Hi Abby"

"Oh hi Violet" she's in the middle of an investigation. Running tests, like always, But I don't mind. _Wait Gibbs is right behind me, isn't he_, "Abs"

"ya"

"your going on an undercover mission"

"Yes Sr"

"oh and take Violet with you" Great, I wonder were we're going. "Your going to Grandview" Well that answers that question. We might be there awhile, I hope we get to have a little fun.

"Here's Grandview" Abby says with a smile. Look an antique shop, looks cool. Lets go in. "Hi I'm Melinda, if there is anything I can help you with let me know" I cant help but feel that there's some thing else here. Like a ghost or something. " _She's mine_" The ghost disappeared right before my eyes. I tried to look like I didn't see anything. _Though, that ghost did look a bit familiar. Wait, Melinda looks like she saw him too._

_Hmm I wonder. I'll ask her later. But I wonder what did the ghost mean, she's mine doesn't make any sense at all._ Where's Silver? "Is this your dog?" yes she is. She seams to like you. "What's her name?" Her name is Silver. You see ghosts don't you. Melinda looked stunned. Don't worry I saw him too.

_Though I wish I hadn't. _" Violet, lets get to the hotel" alright lets go. _That was strange, even for me. _Anyway it's best not to dwell on it, here's the hotel now. I still wonder why Gibbs wanted Abby and I to go undercover. It doesn't make sense. I guess we're about to find out. Eventually. Better change into something else. _Lets see should I go with the black leather strapless belly shirt, with tight black leather pants, with a black leather jacket. Oh can't forget the black 3 inch platforms or should I go with a more casual outfit. I'll go with the black leather outfit._ Now that I've changed, I think I'll go out. Abby did you bring my motorcycle? "Yep, going for a ride". Oh ya! I'll be back later. This is great, I get to have fun tonight.

Alright, now let's see if there are any cute boys around here. _This feels great the wind blowing through my hair. The moon starting to rise. Now this is a perfect night._ Hey there's a cute boy, Damn he already has a girlfriend. "_you're mine_", what. " _I said your mine_" what the hell, there's no way that's true. I mean come on you're dead. That ghost guy didn't look like he was kidding. I might want to go to Melinda. See if she can help.

Good she's still at her store. _Well it looks like she just leaving now_. I stop my motorcycle in front of her store. Hey Melinda. She looks up as I take my helmet off. "Violet right?" Ya it's me. I think I might need your help. "With what" That ghost we saw earlier is haunting me not Abby. "alright, but lets start tomorrow" k, that works. See ya later.

I put my helmet back on and drive off. Better find something to get my mind off things. I'll go for a walk in the park, that oughta do the trick. Wait there's the park now. There's a parking space. Now this place is relaxing. Look at this old tree, it certainly is big.

_This reminds me of the time my mom and I went hiking._ She told me big things start from small seeds or just start small. Here's a bench, I think I'll take a rest. "Hey whats up" _what the_. A teenage boy sits next to me. Excuse me, Do I know you. I say sarcastically. "oh sorry, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Neal" k but why did you just randomly start talking to me. _Neal started to look kinda embarrassed. _Well, why did you start talking to me. "well... you're actually really hot." You don't mind that my eyes are violet? "no, that's something I like about you. Oh by the way what's your name?" It's Violet. _Actually Neal is a guy who is both cute and hot. This could actually be fun. I mean, it's not often I meet a guy who isn't freaked out by my violet eyes._

OK you got my attention, I say as I move closer to Neal. Just one thing though, your single right, you don't have a girlfriend or anything. "Totally single" Thats good. I move a little closer to him. _I'm actually siting right next to him._ Neal I actually live in Washington D.C., is that OK? " ya sure it is, I live there too. I'm just on vacation" he tells me with a warm and inviting smile. _ I wonder if he's going to ask me out I hope he does._ " Violet" Ya I say in a calm tone. " will you go out with me?" Absolutely, _I guess he decided to ask me out sooner than later. Just wait till I tell Abby_. Neal puts his arm around my shoulder, I smile warmly at him.

Hey we've been siting here awhile, you want to take a ride on my motorcycle with me? "Sure, why not. Is it a Honda or a Harley Davidson?" It's a Harley Davidson. "wicked cool" ya I know. So you coming or what. " right behind you" We both get on my motorcycle and I hand him a helmet. _This is definitely a romantic night. I wonder how long our relationship will last._ "this is a sweet ride Violet" thanks and by the way where are you staying? " at the Grandview hotel, room 208" whoa right next to my hotel room. I'm in room 207. You think we should head back to the hotel? "ya I think we should it's already 2:30 AM"

Did you walk from the hotel or did you have a ride? " I walked." K than lets head back. _The wind blowing in my face, Neal holding onto me. This truly is a romantic night._ "here we are" We walk up to my hotel room. You can come in if you want Neal. He nodded his head and followed me into the room. I'm back Abby. "you have a good night?" ya I did. "Who is this?" This is Neal. "Nice to meet you Abby." As he shakes her hand. "likewise, so where did you two meet?" We met in the park. He randomly started talking to me when I sat down on one of the park benches. "Violet I better get back to my hotel room" OK I say in a warm tone. "bye see you tomorrow" he says as he give me a kiss on the cheek. I hug him and say goodbye.

"Well he was cute" ya I know he lives in Washington D.C., _I hope when I go back there I can still see him_. I think while standing out on the balcony. Alright time to go to bed. _I have a big day tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up Violet" morning already. "ya, better get dressed" OK, _that was a short night. Course I was up till 2:30 in the morning. Anyway I think I'll wear something more casual today. I'll save that black leather outfit for tonight. _I roll out of bed,take a shower, and get dressed. Alright Abs I ready. " did you leave any hot water?" Yes I did, there's plenty of hot water left. Anyway I'm going into town, be back later. "OK"

_I'd better go and see Melinda. I hope she can get this ghost to cross over or he's going to haunt me till the end of eternity. Well at least till he gets bored. Ow, I think I just bumped into somebody._ I look up to see who it is. Sorry my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going. " I can be such a klutz" she said. By the way whats your name? " it's Prue Halliwell" I'm Violet, well I'd better get going. _I don't know why but it feels like Prue is staring at me. She must have seen my violet eyes. O well , can't let that bother me now. Great I can see Melinda's store now. _

I walk into her store. _Looks like she already starting to research about the ghost we saw. _ Find anything on him? " no not yet" She looks up from her laptop. " hi Violet" Silver looks up at her and barks. She starts staring. OK what are you staring at? _Wait don't tell me that ghost guy is behind me. _" He's behind you" _Great I didn't want her to tell me. Too late. _" _Your mine_" Why do you keep saying the same thing? He vanishes. Well that was helpful. I say sarcastically.

_That ghost guy never sticks around long enough to find out any helpful information._ Melinda is back on her laptop continuing to try to find out who this ghost is._ Unless we get some more information about him, I don't know if we'll ever find out his name._ "_It's Devon_" The ghost guy whispered in my ear. Hey Melinda did you catch that? " catch what?" His name. "no" His name is Devon. At least thats what he told me. " thanks that could be actually helpful" your welcome, anyway I'll see you later I've got a date with Neal. " OK ,you have my number" Alright I'll call if I find out out any more information. 


End file.
